Great Balls of Fire
by MakoxZuko
Summary: A story in which Mako questions his sexuality and finds an unlikely friend to help him out.


Great Balls of Fire

'Questions.

But no answers.

Pondering in thought. Left alone with the bitter tears of regret.

There is no hope.

There is no time.'

"I don't know. That just doesn't sound like me." Mako scanned over his latest addition to his work of art. He was seated at his oak desk in his new apartment. The last four years have been an emotional journey, so the only logical thing he could possibly do is record it all down.

"Do you really think anyone cares about the real you? You just have to sell what the people want, not this garbage!" Varrick read the remaining pieces of Mako's story. Nothing seemed to spark interest or jump off of the page. To him, it sounded like an angsty, poorly written book only whiny teenagers would buy. "If you really want this to sell, write about the elephant in the room."

"What are you talking about?" Mako angrily retorted back. He was getting sick and tired of Varrick critiques and suggestions. This was his story and no one elses. He even began to wonder why he asked Varrick for some advice.

"You know, the newly found, underdeveloped lesbians! Everyone wants the inside scoop, and you're the person to deliver! I mean, you did date both of them."

"Who-who are you talking about?" Mako knew exactly what Varrick was suggesting. For the past couple of months following the destruction of Republic City, Mako was in denial. He couldn't accept the fact that his own sexualality was in question. Mako's thought bubble was popped when Varrick placed his right palm on his left shoulder.

"Korra and Asami! Geez kid, you need to get with the times. If I were you, I would be very concerned with my "sexual desires" if you know what I mean." Varrick chuckled. A sly wink escaped Varrick's eye. Varrick had no clue of the rage burning inside of Mako at the time. The worst possible thing for him to do was to fuel it. Unfortunately for Varrick, Mako couldn't take the stress or hints any longer. The rage he kept bottled up inside was about to make an appearance. Mako shot up out of his chair and faced Varrick. He locked eyes with him and waved his hands around in the air, trying to catch a grip.

"You don't think I've already thought about that?! What does this mean for me? I've been so confused and lonely that I've tried to distract myself by writing this book, and you're not helping me at all!"

Varrick slapped Mako right across the face. In utter shock, Mako lifted his right arm to touch the stinging spot on his cheek. "Get it together! There is a simple solution to your problem. All you have to do is explore your options."

"I've had enough of this! I know I am a straight man and there is nothing that can change that!"

"Are you sure about this?" Mako hesitantly question. He wasn't entirely sure if his idea would work, but it was worth a shot.

"Mako, when you get to be my age, you're never really sure of anything." Lord Zuko laid his old man body across Mako's red bedsheet. The two had no clue as to what they were doing, but it was an experiment. An experiment that could end in complete disaster or complete satisfaction.

"I do have to admit: for an old man, you have nice muscle mass." Mako couldn't help but address the fact that even in his elderly state, Zuko still resembled his hotness in his prime.

"I have been told that many times before. You know Mako, you'd be surprised on how many offers I get to be seduced by men. I can honestly say, you are the first one that I have accepted." Zuko could not hide that fact that he was blessed in the appearance department.

Mako was a little taken back by Lord Zuko's confession. In all of his years, he thought Zuko would have at least broaden his horizon.

"Wow. It is an honor-"

"HONOR!" Similar like a switch, Zuko was instantly turned on. It was almost as if the word 'honor' triggered a sexual respond within his soul. He proceeded to dry hump the air around him. With every thrust, he chanted "honor" in a calm, soothing voice.

Mako was unsure of what was happening right in front of his eyes. He had never seen something so majestic before in his life. "Lord Zuko, are you ok?" Mako questioned for the well being of Lord Zuko's heart. He didn't want him to croak on his bed before any action could take place.

In one swift movement, Zuko readjusted himself and rested on his knees. He had not been sexually awakened like that in years. Tonight was going to be a good night.

Mako slowly paced himself towards the bed. This was it. This would be the moment when Mako would either rediscover himself or his entire identity will go down the drain.

There was only one way to find out.

Mako climbed onto the opposite side of where Zuko resided. He had no idea what he was doing. Frankly, neither of them did. This was their first time being with the same gender and it was all very new.

"Ok. You go first and I'll just follow your lead." Mako prayed Zuko had some background knowledge and wasn't just relying on spontaneous gestures.

Zuko took in a couple of deep breaths and braced himself for the unexpected. After giving it much thought, he decided to he had to get over his fear and proclaim his promise to Mako.

"So, wanna take a ride on my dragon?" Without further warning, Zuko plunged his baloney pony into Mako's. He was stunned at the sudden pacing Lord Zuko was taking this. He imagined they would start off slow and then build up to the big reveal.

"L-Lord Zuko! I had no-no idea-!"

"Please. Call me Zuzu." Zuko couldn't handle it anymore. He wanted this. He desired this. He needed this. With every passing moment, the passion grew stronger and stronger between the two. They could not get enough of each other. Beads of sweat and other bodily fluids poured out of the intermingled bodies.

"HONOR!" Zuko screamed as high as his aged vocal cords could muster. He could not control himself. He wasn't thinking straight. Zuko took his fist and pounded it into Mako's anus.

"Do it, Zuzu. DO IT!" Mako's anticipation for Zuko's next move went through the roof. With Zuko's fist fully in the crevice, he firebent a monster fireball into Mako. The sensation of a thousand tiny fireballs lit up his anus and poured through every opening in his body. At that very moment, Mako looked like a human torch.

Right before the two were satisfied, the bedroom door bursted open. In the doorframe stood a very outraged and traumatized Korra.

"Mako! Lord Zuko! What are you two doing?!" The scene unfolded into a mess: the pair lay on the bed, one set ablaze while the other had their hand up an anus.

"Korra! I can explain!" Mako was close to tears. He never wanted anyone to know about his booty call with Lord Zuko.

"Good luck." Zuko retrieved his hand and began to get dressed. He turn towards the exit before. "Oh, and if you're up for a second try, you know where to find me."

Zuko casually walked out of the apartment as if nothing unusual had happened. Little did he know, a storm was coming.

"What is this Mako? What does this say about our relationship?" Korra didn't understand the change that Mako had just displayed.

Mako couldn't talk. He was still on fire and couldn't say a single word. All he could do was slowly fall into the trap of his own death.

"Are you kidding me? This whole thing could have been avoided if you had asked to join Asami and me!"


End file.
